The Preemptive Strike
by MissPopuri
Summary: My first take on a scene that should be in the show. George and Nora's perspective on Dasey. Made in reference to 'How I Met Your Stepbrother'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Casey seemed really upset by how she wasn't able to see Derek as soon as the other kids got to meet each other. Enjoy! I do not own LWD just my own observations from watching this show.

The Preemptive Strike:

The George/Nora Plot against Dasey

**as interpreted by yours truly**

(George's cell phone plays 'Cuppy Cake'.)

**George: **Hey butter biscuit, you excited about our kids meeting tonight?

(Nora's voice comes from off set.)

**Nora: **You know I am excited to have my children meet your children, but I am having second thoughts about bringing Casey over to meet Derek.

**George: **Why would Casey have a problem with Derek? He may be trouble sometimes, but I am sure if she is anything like you. She would be able to look past his minor flaws.

**Nora: **That's what makes me so worried. Casey has never had a boyfriend, and I am afraid she will end up falling in love with Derek. I only met Derek once, and I thought he was quite charming.

**George: **Do you really think Casey will fall head over heels for my son?

**Nora: **I don't know Georgie, but I don't want to take any chances. Call it mother's intuition or what have you, but I have a strong suspicion that if you and I can meet and fall in love, then it is just as likely that two teenagers who have never met before now can fall in love at first sight.

**George: **What are we going to tell Derek when Casey doesn't come over with you and Lizzie? I don't think we can pull off the 'I think you two are going to fall in love' idea. That doesn't fly too well. He doesn't like to be played for a fool.

**Nora: **Like father, like son. I love you so much.

**George: **I love hearing you say that. I love you too.

**Nora: **Any idea how we are going to keep Casey away from Derek?

**George: **Well, I can say when we go out to dinner with you guys that Derek is either sick or out with friends or something.

**Nora: **That works for Derek, I guess, but Casey is rarely ever sick so that doesn't work for her. I think I will say that she has a late ballet practice, and she will get a ride home with one of her friends.

**George: ** Do you really think that keeping our two kids apart will keep them from falling in love with each other?

**Nora: **Well, it may not keep them from falling in love with each other, but it will make it difficult for them to have a relationship if they are technically step siblings, and there are some people out there that believe a step sibling is just like a regular sibling.

**George: **They will be the age of majority in three years, and I think if they do happen. It will be decided then.

**Nora: **I like how you think, Georgie. I guess it is settled then. We will keep Casey and Derek from meeting until further notice. I'll see you tonight at dinner, honey.

**George: **Okay, love you, see you then. Don't forget! You are to leave Casey at home tonight.

(Nora chuckles.)

**Nora: **Yes, I will remember that. Later.

(Scene ends.)


	2. Dinner Party

The Preemptive Strike

Scene 2: The Venturi House – Around Dinner Time

(Derek and Edwin are in the living room watching tv while George is in the kitchen making dinner.)

_The doorbell rings._

**George: **Derek, will you get that? It will be Nora and her girls.

**Derek: **Edwin! Door!

**George: **Derek!

**Derek: **Edwin! Now!

**George: **Don't do it, Edwin.

**Edwin: **Oh no, it's okay. I am more than happy to open the door for your girlfriend and his daughters even though Derek is closer to the door being in that recliner.

**George: **Would it kill you to be more helpful around the house, Derek? We are having company over, and you are not setting a good example.

**Derek: **Nora is not going to care what the state of this house is in because she obviously doesn't set too high of standards if she is coming over to eat here again and bringing along her own pack for the ride.

_Edwin is answering the door, and Nora and Lizzie step in to the front entry way, surveying the room._

**George: **(walking in from the kitchen) Hey Nora, You made it just in time. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. You guys should take a seat and chat for a while. (indicates the couch) Don't mind, Derek, he is being extra disagreeable tonight.

**Derek: **(makes a face at George when he turns away, and he turns his attention back to Nora and Lizzie) Um, I thought dad said you had children? You only have one child with you, Nora, where are the others at?

**Nora: **What others?

**Derek: **The ones that would allow you to use children instead of child in reference to two or more.

**Nora: **Oh right, I do have one more, another daughter named Casey, she is around your age. She couldn't make it tonight because she had to do a late night ballet rehearsal.

**Edwin: **Interesting, you bring your younger daughter here on a school night. It must be a long two hour drive from Toronto for you guys.

**Nora: **Oh yeah, it is, but Lizzie was looking forward to meeting you all tonight so I decided I better not cancel because it would not be fair to her to cancel because of Casey.

_Derek exits the living room and goes to the kitchen._

**Derek: **(hissed) Dad, why do I have to be here tonight again? I could have found something else to do. I doubt Casey is at any ballet rehearsal, she probably got out of this stupid dinner because she doesn't like the idea of her mother going out with anyone when she is so old.

**George: **Be nice, Derek. Nora is not so old. We are the same age. We are in our prime.

**Derek: **When you say prime, you mean "primal age" right? (He laughs.) Your prime was twenty years ago.

**George: **Der-ek, so help me, you can test my patience to the extreme sometimes.

**Derek: **Do I have to stay tonight? This is so boring.

**George: **Yes, you have to stay.

**Derek: **Damn it.

_George gives Derek a look that says, 'Watch your mouth!' Derek leaves the kitchen and goes back to the living room._

**Nora: **Oh, Derek, you disappeared on us. What have you been up to?

**Derek: **Stuff..

**Nora: **(lets out a little laugh) You never cease to amaze me, Derek. I bet you have a way with the girls now, don't you?

**Derek: **(cringing) I would rather not say.

**Nora: **Do you have a girlfriend?

**Derek: **What would it matter to you if I did or did not?

**George: **DER-EK!

**Nora: **Oh, no reason, I was just curious is all. You seem like the kind of boy to have girls eating out of the palm of your hand.

**Edwin: **Derek doesn't have a girlfriend.

_Derek raises a hand to smack Edwin upside the head, but he doesn't get the chance because George comes in with dinner._

**Derek: **That's enough from you, Ed.

**George: **Dinner is served, everyone! Come to the table and eat.

**Lizzie: **Mmm, it smells good. I can't wait to dig in.

_They all go to sit around the dining room table._

**Nora: **So, Derek, have you dated anyone recently?

**Derek: **I have dated a few girls. Nothing serious. I am more of a play the field kind of guy.

**Nora: **Is there a particular kind of girl you like the best?

**Derek: **(almost chokes on the bite in his mouth) What is this? Twenty questions about my personal life?

**Nora: **Oh no, not at all. Casey hasn't brought home any teenage boys yet, and I want to get an idea of what one is like.

**Derek: **(cocks his eyebrow at Nora) What would my dating habits have to do with your daughter not dating anyone right now?

_Nora looks down at her plate, trying to think of what to say without sounding like she was hiding Casey from him on purpose._

**Nora: **Nothing...nothing...Edwin, I hear you are in the fourth grade. So is my Lizzard.

**Edwin: **Really? (looking over at Lizzie) I would have had no idea.

**Lizzie: **I would have thought you would be older than me.

_Marti, who has been there the whole time, chimes in._

**Marti: ** I'm Marti, I'm six years old.

**Derek: **Indeed you are, Smarti pants.

**Marti: **I love Lizzie and Nora. I can't wait to meet Casey. I bet she is as pretty as Nora. Don't you hope so, Smerek?

**Derek: **(turns slightly pink) I really don't care to meet Casey now or ever for that matter (pushing his plate aside). I'm done, I'm going up to my room.

**Nora: **It was a pleasure talking with you, Derek. Have a good night.

_Derek gives a casual wave back as he walks up the stairs to his room. The rest of the dinner party is resuming talk of other things. Derek is glad to be finally at peace. He starts mumbling to himself._

**Derek: **Lucky Casey! She got out of this torture. I have never felt more humiliated in all my life. Damn Edwin! He has to bring up the fact that I don't have a girlfriend yet. This is unforgivable. Good George and Lizzie, they don't say anything about my lack of a girlfriend. Thank God! What is with Nora's twenty questions about my love life? I haven't even been in love yet. What is love?

**Author's Note:** I have a bit more work to do on the Casey scene I started, but I decided to post this to see what you all think. For some reason, guy scenes seem to come easier to me than girl scenes. Casey kind of frustrates me a little bit more than Derek does. Derek is more consistent and less off the wall throughout the show. Casey does just about everything you could possibly imagine a girl to do. Happy Reading, Guys and Gals!


	3. A Dinner for Six

The Preemptive Strike

Scene 3 – Planning for a night out, Saturday morning call

_Nora and George discussing what to do now._

**Nora: **What should we do with Derek tonight? I want Casey to be there to meet the rest of the family now.

**George: **Well, we are in luck. Derek's friend Sam has a birthday tonight, and Sam's mom, Sheila, asked me if Derek wouldn't mind going out to dinner with them for Sam's birthday. It will be at a different restaurant so we will have no reason to worry about them accidentally meeting right now.

**Nora: **That sounds perfect, I'll see you tonight. Love you.

**George: **Love you. See you tonight.

_Ends phone conversation_

Scene 4 – Saturday night, Olive Garden

_Nora, Casey, and Lizzie meet George, Edwin, and Marti there._

**George: **It is so nice to see you again, Casey. It was a pity you couldn't join us last time.

**Edwin: **How was your bal-...? (George clamps a hand over Edwin's mouth.)

**George: **What do you think of London so far, Casey?

**Casey: **Oh, I think it is okay. I am not crazy about this place, but I think it could grow on me.

**George: **Cool, I am glad to hear it.

**Casey: **Mom, I thought you said three kids. Where is the third one?

**George: **Oh you must mean, Derek. His friend's birthday is today, and he was invited to go out to dinner with his family at the last minute.

**Nora: **Well, that's sweet.

**Casey: **(appears skeptical) Yeah, that is sweet. I thought this was planned a couple of days ago though.

**George: **I figure, what the heck, his friend only gets a birthday once every year and our two families have all the time in the world to meet everyone.

_Casey appears confused but shrugs it off. The hostess comes to seat them._

**Lizzie: **Wow, I can't take my eyes off the dessert menu. I so just want to skip the main course and go straight to dessert.

**Nora: **Not on my watch, Lizzard. You pick something off the dinner menu first.

**Lizzie: **Fine (She huffs.)

_Casey is looking over her menu for the most balanced platter on it when George interrupts her thoughts._

**George: **So, Casey, have you decided what you wanted from the menu yet?

**Casey: **(making a funny face) None of these main courses sound particularly balanced to me, I can't eat something that isn't balanced.

**George: **(laughing) You are funny, Casey. Restaurants are not supposed to serve perfectly balanced meals for every course.

**Casey: **Then I refuse to eat anything here if I can't get a balanced meal.

_The waiter comes in._

**Waiter: **Hi, I'm Seth. I will be very happy to take your order when you are ready.

**Casey: **Do you have anything for someone who only eats balanced meals?

**Waiter: **Well, we usually do the soup, salad, and breadstick special during lunch, but I can make an exception for you if you want?

**Casey: **That sounds fantastic, I will just have that then, and I would like a Diet Coke

**Nora: **Raspberry Tea and Seafood Alfredo please.

**Edwin: **I am ordering off the kid's menu, I want the sausage pizza and Mountain Dew for my drink. (A/N: Edwin was less than 12 years old at the beginning of the series.)

**Waiter: **Very well, and you sir?

**George: **FettuccineAlfredo and a Raspberry Lemonade please.

**Lizzie: **I just want Spaghetti and Meatballs with a coke please.

**Marti: **What do you have for cats?

**Waiter: **I'm not sure. Do cats like pizza? (He asks Marti teasingly.)

**Marti: **Meow.

**Waiter: **How about cheese pizza and some milk then?

**Marti: **Meow.

**Waiter: **Very good then. Does everyone want their breadsticks and the house dressing on the salad?

**Everyone: **Yes! (Marti meows.)

**Waiter: **Okay then, I will be back with your drinks and then bring out your breadsticks and salad.

_When the waiter left, George starts talking to Casey again._

**George: **Casey, I hear you don't have a boyfriend. A pretty girl like you must have the guys falling all over you in Toronto.

_Nora gives George a 'What are you doing?' look._

**Casey: **I haven't had many guys around me. I go to an all-girl's private school.

**George: **You have had guys flirting with you before, haven't you?

**Casey: **No, I haven't. I don't think a guy has ever flirted with me.

_Everyone else at the table erupts in a fit of giggles._

**Casey: **What's so funny?

**Edwin: **That waiter was definitely flirting with you, Casey.

**Casey: **(looking shocked) He wasn't flirting with me. He was taking my order and being nice to me.

**Nora: **He was grinning awfully big at you, my dear Casey. Guys usually do things like that when they want to impress a pretty girl.

**Casey: **Just because I impressed a guy with my appearance, there has to be some guy out there who isn't impressed by just how I look. I want to be more than a pretty face, you know.

**Lizzie: **Good for you, sister. You need to stand up for the girls everywhere that get a bad rap for being a pretty face and not taken seriously.

**Casey: **Thank you, Liz. Let's talk about something else now.

_The rest of the dinner conversation is pretty boring. George and Nora decided beforehand it would be best not to bring up Derek because Casey is a smart cookie. She will know something is up if they start talking about him and his good qualities to her._

_* * *_

A/N: These are just some more scenes I was thinking of between the time George and Nora first meet to the point where Derek and Casey first meet. I had an idea for an impromptu meeting between the two of them. They don't exactly meet and get to know each other, but they spot each other. If you don't know what I am talking about, you should listen to James Blunt's "You're Beautiful" song. Anyways, I have to post the next scene too.


	4. A Lizwin Moment

The Preemptive Strike

Scene 5 – Venturi living room

Edwin and Lizzie are at the Venturi House with a babysitter. This is two weeks after the dinner with Casey and the rest of the family.

**Edwin: **I can't believe they left us at home with a babysitter. I am ten years old for goodness sake. I have friends who have been staying home by themselves since they were seven or eight years old.

**Lizzie: **Yeah, this is such a drag. Why couldn't Casey come with me and mom over to watch us or even your brother Derek stay at home to look after us?

**Edwin: **That is a very curious observation, Miss McDonald. Do you care to elaborate?

**Lizzie: **Not really. I just noticed that Casey and Derek haven't even been in the same place yet.

**Edwin: **Interesting! Where is Casey at anyway? Derek, as you saw when you arrived, was just heading over to Sam's place. He was going to Toronto for the day with him. Probably scoping out hot chicks if you ask me.

**Lizzie: **(flabbergasted) Weird. Casey went to the mall with some of her school friends.

**Edwin: **How many malls are in Toronto?

**Lizzie: **I don't know. There are only a few of them I know.

**Edwin: **Do you think my dad and your mom are purposely keeping Casey and Derek apart?

**Lizzie: **What made you come to that conclusion?

**Edwin: **Hmm, no reason, but the ironic part of the situation is that Casey and Derek are both in Toronto at the same time. What are the odds that they could meet there?

**Lizzie: **(pondering for a second) That's about a one in a million chance of occurring.

**Edwin: **Well, you never know. Stranger things have happened to people.

**Lizzie: **Do you always come up with weird conclusions like that?

**Edwin: **You would get used to me being like this after a while. My dad and Derek are so immune to my weirdness it doesn't faze them anymore when I get into this mood.

**Lizzie: **Yeah, I would hope so. I think I am starting to understand why you are nicknamed "Weird Edwin."

**Edwin: **(laughs) Oh yeah, but you are still a puzzle to me, Lizzie. Why does your mom call you Lizzard anyway?

_Lizzie grabs Edwin by the neck of the t-shirt and glares at him._

**Lizzie: **No one is ever to call me Lizzard. EVER! You hear me, Edweirdo!

_Edwin raises his hands in surrender, looking slightly frightened at the little girl who uses such force._

**Edwin: **Don't worry about it, Lizzie. Your secret is safe with me.

**Lizzie: **(calms down) Thanks, Edwin. Anyways, why haven't our older siblings met yet?

**Edwin: **Heh. I am not positive on that, but I have a theory that Derek and Casey will plot to ruin George and Nora's relationship because they don't want to blend two families who have been separate for so long.

**Lizzie: ** I couldn't see my lovely and sweet older sister doing something like that to our mom.

**Edwin: **You may not see Casey doing that kind of thing, but Derek is not above that kind of sabotage. He always gets what he wants in the end no matter the consequences or the broken hearts he leaves in his path.

**Lizzie: **Maybe Casey could talk some sense into him. She has always been a responsible person.

**Edwin: **Derek doesn't listen to authority though. He will most certainly not listen to Casey just because she happens to be Nora's daughter.

**Lizzie: **I can't do this much longer. All this talk of conspiracy is hurting my head.

**Edwin: **Okay, we will come back to this some time later though. I think this case deserves to delved into a little deeper.

_Lizzie rolls her eyes and heads to the kitchen for lunch. Edwin looks crestfallen as he follows her. Meanwhile, Marti is upstairs in her room talking to Daphne._

**Marti_: _**What do you think of Casey, Daphne? (listens for imaginary friend's response) You serious, Daphne? No, I don't think dad and Nora know what they are doing separating Smerek and Casey. Don't laugh, Daphne. What was that, Daphne? Oh no, Smerek is not going to like being jipped by dad like that. How could you be so mean like that, Daphne? What did Casey and Smerek ever do to you? If they are meant for each other, you can't stop it.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakah, Kwanza, Festivus (lol, Seinfeld reference)! Hope you guys have a Happy New Year too! Has anyone ever noticed besides me that Marti's imaginary friend Daphne has the same name as one of the writers of Life With Derek? I just realized that, lol. Anyways, until next time =D!


	5. Ralph and Lauren

Scene 6: Mall in Toronto

Casey is walking around with her friend Laura with shopping bags hanging off her arms.

**Laura: **Oh my goodness, Case, that dress looks so fab. You should try it on. (She is pointing at a black spaghetti-strap dress with a ruffle skirt and sparkles all over it on display in the window of The DEB.)

**Casey: **What am I going to want with a dress like that, Laura? It isn't like I have any Prom to go to right now or anything.

**Laura: **Well yeah, but you can get really great dresses for cheap in the off season and wear it when your Prom comes along.

**Casey: **Seriously? Where is the fun in that? I kind of like the stress of buying a dress plus my date's corsage and such things.

**Laura: **You could also wear it when your mom gets married again. I hear she has been going out with this George for a while now.

**Casey: **I doubt my mom is going to marry him. I haven't even met all of George's kids yet.

**Laura: **How many kids does he have anyway?

**Casey: **Three, and the oldest one is supposedly my age. I am not looking forward to meeting him if he can blow off dinner with his family. He must be a tool.

**Laura: **I bet he is really cute though.

**Casey: **Eww, you have any idea what you just said?

**Laura: **I don't know? What did I say?

**Casey: **You called Derek, cute. If you are right and my mom does marry George, then Derek would be my step-brother and calling him cute would seem so wrong.

**Laura: **What's wrong with calling a guy cute even if he is a step-brother? I have brothers of my own, and I can say they are cute without it being weird. At least I didn't say, 'I hope Derek is hot.'

_Casey blushes crimson and looks toward the dress for help._

**Casey: **That makes some sense, I guess I never thought of it that way.

_Laura puts her arm over Casey's shoulders._

**Laura: **No problem, don't worry about it so much. I think we should go get something to eat, I'm starved.

**Casey: **Oh alright, I'll come back here and look at the dress later.

_Laura links arms with Casey, and they are walking along the mall corridor toward the food court._

_Meanwhile, Derek and Sam are standing in the center of the mall playing their all-time favorite game of 'Girl Watching'. Derek is wearing those silly sunglasses you saw him wearing in 'March Break', and he is not having any luck catching a girl's attention._

**Sam: **Dude, we should do this every weekend. There are so many pretty girls here in Toronto.

**Derek: **(eying a redhead from across the carousel) Oh yeah, we should definitely be doing this more often.

**Sam: **(looks over at Derek and then notices where he is looking) D, I saw her first. Go find your own broad.

**Derek: **What? You can't call dibs when you see someone itching to move on your prey.

**Sam: **Who says I can't? I had her in my sights the first moment I laid eyes on her.

**Derek: **Do you want to fight me for her? I can race you over there to talk to her.

**Sam: **I can take you, D. I am the fastest runner in our grade after all.

**Derek: **Oh yeah, ON YOUR MARK...GET SET...GO!

_Derek is already off, but Sam didn't take long to recover from his shock._

**Sam: **I'm going to get you, dude. You cheating S.O.B.!

_Derek turns his head to laugh at Sam, and he turns back stopping dead in his track when he sees a beautiful girl walking down the corridor toward him. Sam didn't even pay attention to Derek as he sped by him and went to talk to the redhead._

_This girl was no redhead Derek noticed. She's got long brown hair and the biggest, most beautiful blue eyes one could possibly have._

**Derek: **WOW!!!!!!!

_Casey and Laura are walking by Derek at that moment. Casey is the one closest to Derek. As she passes him, she stops for a second because her heart just skipped a beat. She hasn't even noticed Derek yet._

**Laura: **What's wrong, girl?

**Casey: **Oh nothing, I kind of felt weird for a second there. It must have been a draft.

**Laura: **Oh okay, let's get going.

**Derek: **(still wearing his cool shades)Hello ladies.

**Laura: **Hello.

**Casey: **(eyes Derek curiously) Oh hi there. What's your name?

**Derek: **(at a loss for words because of Casey, mumbles) Um uh ...dah do dah dum...what is my name?

**Casey: **Yes, I asked what is your name. You do have a name, don't you?

**Derek: **Um, uh, I, uh, ah (looking around for a clue as to what his name is, he finally spots a Ralph Lauren poster in one of the windows) I'm Ralph.

**Casey: **It's nice to meet you, Ralph. I am afraid I must have caught you at a bad time. Maybe I'll see you around sometime.

**Derek: **Yeah, it is nice to meet you too. Um, your name please?

**Casey: **Lauren. I really must be going now.

_Casey and Laura leave Derek standing all alone now. He does not even pay attention to whether she left or not because he is too lost in his own thoughts._

**Derek:**(talking to himself) What the hell, dude? You never stumble over your words when you talk to the girls at school. What's wrong with you? Pull yourself together. You probably will never see that girl again. She is one of those once in a lifetime opportunities. Lauren will never come into my life again.

_Sam walks up finally and tilts his head curiously at Derek._

**Sam: **Are you okay, Derek? Who's Lauren? Why are you talking to yourself?

**Derek: **Oh! Hey Sammy, I was just slapping myself for being a total dork when it comes to talking to a really beautiful girl.

**Sam: **No way? You? Get nervous in front of a girl? Say it ain't so?

**Derek: **Yeah, I did. I was a total chump. I even said my name was Ralph because I couldn't think of my own name.

**Sam: **(laughing) Why would you name yourself, Ralph?

**Derek: **I don't know. It sounded good at the time, I guess. She said her name was Lauren too. I don't buy that for a second. She didn't look like a Lauren to me

**Sam: **(laughs even harder) You dunse, she was probably onto you for spotting that poster over there.

**Derek: **Crap, I had to go completely gaga over a brainy chick. What is this world coming too?

**Sam: **I don't know, dude, but I could really use some fresh air right now. It is rather stuffy in here, and they don't have a McDonald's in here. I am sure craving a Big Mac right now.

**Derek: **Mmm, Big Mac, fries, and a chocolate shake.

**Sam: **Hell yeah, man. You read my mind. Let's go.

_Sam and Derek head off in the opposite direction that Casey and Laura went. As far as Derek was concerned, he would never have to see this Lauren girl again. She was completely gone from the forefront of his mind by the time he got his food at McDonald's and was chowing down on his Big Mac._

**Author's Note: **Sorry if I made anyone hungry with the Big Mac. I wrote this before I had my lunch, and I am hungry. I haven't had McDonald's in a while though. I used to work at one of them. It is not a job you want to have for long term or do full time. You most certainly don't want to be a manager there because then you have the added stress of crew members not showing up or calling off for reasons other than sickness or school related activities. Anyways enough of that, I was going to skip ahead a few weeks to after George proposed to Nora and she said maybe. It will most likely be a scene between Derek, Ralph, and maybe Sam will be in on this too where Derek is going to pay one of his friends to pose as himself and take Casey on a tour of their school. Who else besides me thinks Sam and Ralph are the coolest secondary characters in LWD? So guys, until next time!


End file.
